The Right Way
by XimitationXgoth
Summary: Lavi finally gets enough courage to admit to Allen how he feels. Turns out, there's more rules to the game of love than he had expected. Slash/Comedy


So I have not written anything decent in months and months. So please be gentle.

Btw, I do realize that I'm not perfect myself and I'm poking fun at others as much as at myself.

* * *

**The Right Way**

by imitationxgoth

Today had to be the day. Lavi could feel it in his bones; his guts gurgled about the inevitability of today's events. Ever since he had seen that mop of the silver hair, that beautiful smile, and the tranquil eyes of Allen Walker, he had felt butterflies flutter in his stomach. His heart raced. His hands sweated and he grinned like an idiot. He simply could not stop his body's natural reaction to the object of his young affection. And how could it? Even a member of the bookman tribe retained some elements of his humanity and Allen Walker tapped into that element from the very first moment.

Oh it was painful. He thought at first that such foolish feelings would vanish. But no, this fluttering in the stomach didn't merely disappear like hunger did when the body was introduced to the object it craved, food. Far from it, the more time Lavi spent with the silver-haired exorcist, the more amorous he became. Soon, within the short span of three months, he couldn't close his eye without picturing the smiling face of Allen Walker. In light of all this, it was not surprising then that on the fourth month of their acquaintanceship, Lavi felt ready to burst. Something had to be done and that something was going to be done today.

He woke up early, at the crack of dawn. The sunrise was barely blushing before Lavi was in the shower, vigorously scrubbing himself. He had to be spotless. He was to be perfect for the moment he'd let Allen Walker finally know how he felt. Clean of body and clean of soul. He couldn't help but fear rejection. Allen was so innocent, even though he was already fifteen and puberty had caught up to him. What if he had never considered affections of another man? Lavi chewed on his lip as he rinsed his hair. He didn't dare to close his eyes because then he would be once again haunted by Allen's beautiful image.

Lavi inspected himself in front of the mirror. He shaved, put on a new eyepatch and even changed his scarf. Smelling faintly of soap and aftershave, the boy headed for the door of his room. His heart raced within the confines of his chest. Once he makes it outside, there would be no turning back. His greatest mission would begin then. The youth thought he'd faint when he turned the doorknob and pushed open the door. He stepped outside. The hallway looked as usual, dark and mysterious.

Should he get flowers? Did Allen like flowers? What about chocolate? All he knew for sure was that the other boy liked food. Now then, Lavi should probably reveal his true feelings after breakfast. With that decision made, he headed for the cafeteria. Without fail, he found Allen Walker there. Well, rather he had found a mountain of food and deduced that the silver-haired youth had to be there… somewhere. "Morning, Allen," Lavi said.

A reply came, though it was difficult to understand what exactly Allen said, since his mouth was probably full. Allen hardly noticed Lavi acting strangely. The redhead barely ate anything and he stared into the distance quite often, sighing. He didn't notice the strangeness of Lavi's tone when he spoke. "Hey, um, Allen, are you busy after breakfast?" The silver-haired youth swallowed and shrugged, though perhaps the gesture was lost since he was still hidden behind the piles of food. "Not really."

"Good. Will you help me organize the books in the library?"

Allen shrugged again. "Sure. Sounds fun."

Lavi sighed in relief. He'd be on his own turf, which definitely gave him a boost of confidence. The inevitability of the revelation to come finally began to sink in and he could hardly sit in one place, waiting for Allen to finish his enormous breakfast. Half an hour later, they were walking down the hall. Lavi's blood positively boiled when he sensed the faint warmth of the other's body against his skin. It positively tingled. A short walk down the hall, then a right turn, and then another right turn, another hallway and then finally the door to the library. Lavi wasn't lieing when he said he needed help in organizing the library. It was cluttered with all sorts of books, of all shapes and sizes and ages. Allen wrinkled his nose. "All that dust," he said, but he didn't back down from the work. Lavi was thrilled.

He let himself and Allen start on putting the books into various piles, but couldn't entirely concentrate on the work at hand. His green eye kept slipping to make sure that Allen was still there, huffing and puffing as he carried one pile of books to the new location. As time slipped by, Lavi grew bolder. Whatever would happen, would happen. Even if Allen were to reject him, they would surely stay friends. "Allen," Lavi began.

The other youth stopped his sorting and glanced up. Lavi, on the spur of the moment, cupped the other's cheek with his hand and intently stared into those tranquil yet oh so sad eyes. Allen was simply too cherubic to be made of flesh and bone. "I know this may sound strange," Lavi continued, though slowly and cautiously.

"Yes?" Allen urged him on.

"But I.." Lavi's voice trailed off. Allen closed his eyes and puckered his lips. He even raised himself up on tip-toe, but nothing happened. Instead he heard the other speak. "I like you." He opened one eye and then another to find Lavi looking at him with sheepish shyness.

"What?" Allen blurred out.

Lavi withdrew his hand and turned a gentle shade of pink. "Oh I knew it. I knew you'd think it's weird for one guy to like another guy."

"No, no, that's not what I meant," Allen said. "I'm fine with that. Just look at me? I'm like a flat chested girl. But what the hell are you doing telling me that you like me? You're supposed to kiss me in a desperate passion, waiting for me to slowly respond to your animastic desires for my body, right when you're sure that I will reject you. ( Lavi's eyebrows began to arch and continued to arch up as Allen talked on). Then without words, we were supposed to rip each other's clothing off and have incredible sex right here, on the pile of these books, even though both of us are virgins and don't missionary from reverse barrel roll. Then, only then, after I'm much too tired to stay awake and I'm laying in your arms do you say that you love me with some ironic and or cliché phrase. That's how it's done."

Lavi blinked. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't know. I mean," his voice drifted off again as he shrugged.

"How can you not know? Geez, Kanda did it the right way with Komui. Oh please, don't give me that dumbfounded look. You mean to tell me that you didn't know that Kanda was gay? You've never read Kanda's diary?"

"Well, no, I really haven't-" Lavi began but he was interrupted.

Allen crossed arms across his chest. "You are hopeless. Even Kryory reads Kanda's diary!"

Lavi took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry. I can kiss you now and then we can have slightly awkward and most likely painful sex on top of these one of these rare, one of a kind books," the redhead offered.

"No, the mood is ruined. You have single handedly shattered the unrealistic expectations people have for confessions of love between two guys."

Lavi rubbed the back of his head, thinking of how to salvage the situation. "Do you want to go on a date then? We can get to know each other first before we commit to a more physical relationship. And besides, aren't you only fifteen? Is it even legal for me to… you know? " the red head stammered.

Allen thought about it. He tapped his chin. He tapped his foot. "You know what, you've got a point. "

Lavi smiled. "Sweet. Let's go out for lunch… and I promise you, by the time we do have sex, I'll think of some witty way to end our fanfiction."


End file.
